


To The Graveyard

by Bonkai2019



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Being Lost, Character Death, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by The Vampire Diaries, Love, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonkai2019/pseuds/Bonkai2019
Summary: Bonnie is dead and Malachai Parker is determined to find out why she did it, why did she kill herself.along the way he uncovers some secrets she's been keeping from him.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John, Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Joshua Parker/Abby Bennett Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: BonnieBennett





	To The Graveyard

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this website and I feel like this is gonna go a long way. I hope it does I love bonkai and so for that reason, I will continue this work and create more :) enjoy

Bonnie Bennett is dead. She killed herself 3 days ago. Still fresh in everyone's minds, her friends and family mourn her death. everyone was grieving except Kai. He would do that later but right now he is angry at her he is mad that he had left her for her own selfish reasons because she felt like she didn't belong here as if she just didn't fit in the picture. He never understood why she did it. That's all he has been thinking these past few days. Why? 

Kai looks down at the note Bonnie had left in her car the day she died.

A suicide note

𝔻𝕖𝕒𝕥𝕙 𝕚𝕤 𝕖𝕒𝕤𝕪. 𝕋𝕠 𝕝𝕚𝕧𝕖 𝕚𝕤 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕞𝕠𝕤𝕥 𝕡𝕒𝕚𝕟𝕗𝕦𝕝 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕀 𝕔𝕠𝕦𝕝𝕕 𝕚𝕞𝕒𝕘𝕚𝕟𝕖 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕀’𝕞 𝕨𝕖𝕒𝕜 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕟𝕠 𝕝𝕠𝕟𝕘𝕖𝕣 𝕨𝕚𝕝𝕝𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕥𝕠 𝕗𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥

𝕊𝕦𝕚𝕔𝕚𝕕𝕖 𝕤𝕖𝕖𝕞𝕖𝕕 𝕥𝕠 𝕞𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕘𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕥𝕖𝕤𝕥 𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕕 𝕠𝕗 𝕗𝕣𝕖𝕖𝕕𝕠𝕞, 𝕒 𝕣𝕖𝕝𝕖𝕒𝕤𝕖 𝕗𝕣𝕠𝕞 𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕪𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘, 𝕗𝕣𝕠𝕞 𝕒 𝕝𝕚𝕗𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕙𝕒𝕕 𝕓𝕖𝕖𝕟 𝕣𝕦𝕚𝕟𝕖𝕕 𝕒 𝕝𝕠𝕟𝕘 𝕥𝕚𝕞𝕖 𝕒𝕘𝕠.

𝕊𝕦𝕚𝕔𝕚𝕕𝕖 𝕝𝕖𝕒𝕧𝕖𝕤 𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕪𝕠𝕟𝕖 𝕗𝕖𝕖𝕝𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕘𝕦𝕚𝕝𝕥𝕪.

𝕀 𝕜𝕟𝕠𝕨 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥, 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕀 𝕜𝕟𝕠𝕨 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕀 𝕔𝕠𝕦𝕝𝕕'𝕧𝕖 𝕘𝕠𝕥𝕥𝕖𝕟 𝕙𝕖𝕝𝕡 𝕓𝕦𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕚𝕤 𝕟𝕠 𝕙𝕖𝕝𝕡𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕞𝕖 𝕀 𝕨𝕠𝕦𝕝𝕕 𝕒𝕝𝕨𝕒𝕪𝕤 𝕖𝕟𝕕 𝕦𝕡 𝕕𝕠𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕟𝕥𝕦𝕒𝕝𝕝𝕪.

𝕀 𝕒𝕞 𝕟𝕠𝕥 𝕤𝕠𝕣𝕣𝕪 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕨𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕀 𝕒𝕞 𝕒𝕓𝕠𝕦𝕥 𝕥𝕠 𝕕𝕠, 𝕓𝕦𝕥 𝕀 𝕒𝕞 𝕤𝕠𝕣𝕣𝕪 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕠𝕟𝕖𝕤 𝕀 𝕙𝕒𝕧𝕖 𝕙𝕦𝕣𝕥.

𝔽𝕠𝕣𝕘𝕚𝕧𝕖 𝕞𝕖.

"I don't forgive you, why did you do this to me?" He sips his beer. He's been drinking all afternoon reading the note over and over again until he became sick of it he'd thrown up he was sick he couldn't deal with this pain anymore.

"You're still holding on to that thing arent ya," hallucination takes over, It's her. He's been seeing her she would come and then disappear like the dead ghost she was

"It's the only thing that you have left for me. What do you expect," He turns to her looking at her now she was stunning just as he had remembered

"Well it's not yours to keep you didn't even tell my family or friends that there was a note," he looked at her as if she was the delusional one, he saw the way they treated her and she knew it 

"They didn't ask, Bonnie they don't care. they will cry and grieve but they'll get over you eventually," He raises his voice "Maybe you are better off dead they didn't notice you anyway and you told me that. That day I had found you on the bridge dead in your car ... Th-they didn't even care about your whereabouts. you-" 

"Kai stop it!" She yells to him

"I miss you, I miss you so badly, I feel like I can't breathe because _**ɪ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴛᴏ ꜱᴇᴇ ʏᴏᴜ, ɪ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴛᴏᴜᴄʜ ʏᴏᴜ.**_ Knowing that you were going through this kills me." tears stream down his face but he doesn't care he didn't whimper. he was going through mixed emotions anger at most he was angry he could never see her again he was even angry at himself for some reason. "Why did you go," He lowers his head in defeat he was arguing with no one, he would like to think that maybe she was out there listening to him hearing his every word showing her how he felt about her leaving him and giving up so easily.

he lifts his head when he's a bit calmer and she's gone again.

he blackouts again for the 2nd time that day

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was a little short promise ill try and make the rest longer. hope it wasn't to bad


End file.
